


Destiel- based of begging of season 11

by lovedestiel123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel say i love you, Destielsmut, Fluff, M/M, MarkOfCain, Season 11, Smut, angel - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedestiel123/pseuds/lovedestiel123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tear Cas cried when he found out the Mark was gone. Then finding dean again and finally admitting what he felt. <br/>Then finding out that dean feels the same - smut ensured</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel- based of begging of season 11

Destiel season 11 fic  
“dean, tell me, r u ok? The mark?”  
“yeah I’m good Cas it’s gone.”  
Cas closed his eyes tilting his head back slightly, thank god dean’s safe. Everything he’s done has all been worth it after what seems like months of hell. And whatever came next for him he could accept just knowing that Dean is ok.  
“dean you might not see me for a while” cas said holding back the tears in his eyes. But a promise to himself that if he ever did recover from whatever curse that bitch Rowena has put on him, he would tell dean his true feelings, it was the only thing keeping him going. But now was not the right time for that he needed help he needed to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt anyone else.   
“Cas.. what?”  
“bye dean” and he hung up the phone, not knowing if he was ever going to speak to him again. A tear ran down his face, he’s had so long to tell dean it just never seems like the right time or place, plus how would he be able to handle dean’s rejection because of course dean would reject him. But now he had to call upon the angels just hoping that there was someone who would still help him.   
“please brothers I know that I have not been the best brother but I need you. I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”  
“hello brother” a fellow angel appeared in front of him. “come with us”

Meanwhile dean was busy with whatever the hell this darkness zombie thing was. But that wasn’t what he was really thinking about his mind kept drifting off to Cas. After the phone call in which Cas was so distant he wasn’t sure if it was him who has done something wrong or weather there was something wrong with Cas. And for once in his life he really hoped that he had done something wrong as he couldn’t stand the thought of Cas being hurt with nothing that he could do for him. And when he said he wouldn’t be seeing him for a while what did that mean? So when Sam suggested the split up and dean should go with the baby and the police officer he agreed. Normally he wouldn’t like to leave his brother alone to sort thing but dean knows that’s the only hope he has of finding out what was up with Cas. 

“what is going on?” Cas groaned through the gag that was placed around his mouth. He had no idea why the angels his brothers would blind fold him or where he was.  
When his blindfold was removed he realised what was going on they had strung him up like meat ready to be sliced and handed out, Cas knew this wasn’t good then he started cutting him the pain was almost unbearable. He closed his eyes tight trying to hold onto his humanity and not let this stupid curse control him anymore but he couldn’t help himself once he got free after a few cuts he killed his brothers, in his current emotional state he didn’t even care and I think that was what the worse thing about it was, they were family and family was everything, of course learning that from dean. But now he had to hide had to make sure that he couldn’t hurt anyone else, no one else will get hurt because of me.

Dean was having a hell of a time, he had taken the baby and the police officer back to her house but of all people to run into of course it was Crowley, it’s not that he hated Crowley cause no matter how hard it was to admit it he had grown to have a sort of friendship with him. Dean hated this, still could hear his fathers words in head about demons and making deals with them let alone having a friendship with one of those things. But really the problem was the darkness that was on him, he knew sam and cas had only gone as far as they did because of him now it was his job to gank whatever son of a bitch that was now out of where God stashed it. It was his job.  
-2 weeks later-  
“Sam?”  
“yer dean” sam said not bothering to move out of his seat  
“you got any word on Cas? I’m starting to get worried after that shady phone call I don’t know man I think there is something seriously wrong.”  
“I know man but I have squat, it doesn’t help that we have aposulty no idea what’s wrong with him. Anyway so get this…”  
Sam went on about some case but dean wasn’t listening all he knew was that cas had sacrificed his life so many times for him it was Deans turn. He needed to find Cas it was driving him insane, there was this it in his stomach which told him that Cas was in serious trouble. He also knew that there was something between him and Cas, he couldn’t say what it was as such but it was more than friendship, god he just needed to tell cas, he thought to himself wherever he is I will get him back and I will tell him how I feel I’m such a idiot sometimes why cant I just say how I feel.   
Anyhow dean agreed to go on this case whatever it was. They hit the road once they arrived there, the wearhouse sam was still talking. As they entered something pale caught deans eye he decided he needed to get closer to it. As he approached it hit him, it was Cas oh thank god it was Cas and he was alive.   
“Cas! Oh My God, Cas that’s you? Are you ok”  
“Dean? What are you doing here, stay back I don’t want to hurt you I cant do that I would never forgive myself”  
Dean ignored what Cas was saying now was not the time for stupid comments like that. But as dean approached he could tell that there was something different about cas. Dean stopped.  
“dean, I have killed people, Rowena she cursed me”  
Dean couldn’t take it anymore he took off in a run and reached Cas placing one hand on his cheek and one his thigh, normally this may have seemed weird seeing that Cas is a guy but it felt completely normal; it felt right.   
“Cas lets get you back to the bunker”  
So sam, cas and dean all got into the impala and headed home  
When they got in Dean proceeded to wrap a blanket around cas and let his hands linger longer than he would care to admit.   
“Dean I need to talk to you”  
“sure thing cas but you need rest your ill and until we can find that bitch Rowena and get you cured your on lock down.” Dean can’t believe he actually just did that shot down cas, they did need to talk and they both knew that but dean couldn’t face knowing that it was him who caused Cas all this pain.   
“Dean” cas said looking up at dean with that stare which said please.   
Dean couldn’t resist, he cleared his thought “ um… sam do u”  
He didn’t get a chance as sam interrupted him “ummm yer im just gonna go and ummm get some food.” Sam stuttered out as she walked through the door. Which left just the two of them in to room with so much they wanted to say yet neither new how to start.   
“Cas i….”  
“Dean, I want you to know when the angels had me, I could only think about one thing”  
“Wait what! The angels had you and you didn’t tell me!” God cas thought trust dean to choose now to be protective.   
“yes but I’m fine dean please listen, I wanted you to know that I could only think about you during the whole time, I need to tell you, I’ve held it in too long, I love you. I know that you may not feel the same way and I don’t expect anything from you but I just needed to tell you.”  
“Cas I”  
“Dean don’t I don’t need to hear your rejection I just need you to know” on the last word Cas’s voice broke it was the most heart – breaking thing Dean had ever heard.   
“Who said anything about rejection Cas! Why do you always assume to know what I’m thinking. i don’t know what is going on between us but I feel it too I can’t exsplain it I mean ive never been good at this sort of thing but I… I love you too” There its out dean thought finally even if dean would never had admitted it before he had always known it.   
Cas stood up pushing the blancket from his shoulders rushed up towards dean and crashed his lips against his. Dean let out a moan which if anyone asked he would swear that it wasn’t him.   
“dean” cas said between kisses. It wasn’t a perfect kiss at all it was wet and sloppy and so full of passion and all the built up sexual tension throughout the years. Dean backed cas up towards the wall lifting his legs to his hips and started grinding into Cas.   
“uhhhh” dean sighed, then he realised that he had no idea if cas wanted to take this further so he broke the kiss and pushed back. Cas tried to close back in but dean held up a hand.   
“Cas are you sure you want to um you know go further with this its cool if you don’t but I wouldn’t be able to deal with myself if I pushed you into something.”  
“Dean shut up” cas said pushing deans hand away from his chest and pushing their lips back together again. Dean smiled against Cas’s lips knowing that he wanted it just as much as dean did. Dean couldn’t help but let out a small growl and cas seemed to like that by the way his trousers suddenly became tighter. Cas now pushed need backwards into his bedroom and onto the bed.   
“I have ohhhhh wanted uhhhh this for so long” cas let out   
“I know the feeling” Dean said in his usual sarcastic tone and chrashedis mouth back on Cas’s  
Dean started to get to work on taking Cas’s clots off first the dirty trench coat god did he love Cas in that coat he just remembers that time when cas came back from purgatory, when he walked out of that bathroom and oh how good he looked. And that raging inappropriate boner he had, and of all people he had it in front of Sam, to this day he didn’t know if Sam noticed dean just hoped to god that he had you drive me crazy isn’t.   
“you know” dean looked down that Cas was down to only his boxers, he looked down at the muscled angel “that time when you came back from purgatory that was when I first realised how I felt about you” dean paused to flip Cas so that Dean was on top and dean started kissing down his stomach and just when get got to the rim of Cas’s boxers he whispered “when you came out of that bathroom I had a raging boner and you caused that, in front of Sammy I didn’t know what to do you drive me crazy”  
“ughhh let me tell you the feeling is mutual” Cas moaned out. “dean I need”  
“don’t worry Cas I got you” Dean said sliding off Cas’s boxers. Dean couldn’t hold himself back he licked a line up Cas’s dick. Cas let out a small noise in the back of his throght. Dean saw this as a invitation and took Cas in his mouth. Dean never dreamed that he would enjoy this but God did he, his hardness was building in his own boxers. Dean pushed Cas’s dick further down his throght, taking the angel fully Cas groaned loudly as dean started bobbing his head.   
“Dean im gonna oooohhh”   
“Do it Cas” Dean said. And as he did Cas started coming in deans mouth. Dean swallowed it all taking one last lick of Cas’s dick making him shudder. Then coming back up to the bed to kiss Cas on lips and Cas is the one who forces his tongue in Deans mouth. When Dean pulled back he leaded his head against Cas.   
“I love you” Cas whispered. It was then that for the first time Dean realised that he didn’t seak his own pleasure during sex he sort to please someone else and it was amazing. It’s what sex should b about he thought   
“I love you too Cas” Dean said smiling at him. Cas then gripped him tight and flung him to the bed, “now its your turn” Cas said with dominance in his voice and Dean knew this was going to be a long night.


End file.
